


To Be Home

by MidnightCitizen



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I've been in a huge Uncharted kick and needed to write something, it's sort of pre-canon for U4 so around the time they're trying to be "normal", might have other chapters?? who knows, they are soft, they just have all the time to be soft, this was a quick little thing I typed up on a car ride I hope it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCitizen/pseuds/MidnightCitizen
Summary: It feels so wrong and feels so right to be living normal.Elena sometimes feels like she stole this perfect life from a couple more normal than them.But if it means she gets to be with Nate without the fear of losing him? Sign her up.





	To Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble honestly.  
> If you guys want me to write more stuff for these two make sure to say so! I got back in my Uncharted kick and want to write more stuff for these two.

  Elena knew she was screwed the minute she caught sight of the infamous Nathan Drake. The womanizing treasure hunter was infuriating after he dropped the charming act – well, scratch that. He was the most infuriating when he would use it to try to charm her into doing something.  
He somehow always managed pressed every button to pester her. She knew she was screwed because she fell for him hard.

  She never could understand it. She didn’t go for egotistical douchebags – but he was different. Even when he was a dick at first, he still worried about her. It felt off to see the two different sides of the man. Elena never would have pegged him to be the type to have a side like that.

  After a few years and many travels, they were married. They were on and off – him worried about dragging her into dangerous situations like this and scared of settling down. Her afraid that she’d lose him to some stupid tall-tale passed on for generations. They agreed that it would be better for them if they took some time alone – everything felt like it was going so fast.

  But it felt wrong to be away from him. They kept in contact but the fact she wouldn’t wake up to him every morning hurt worse than any wound she had received.

  He had somehow wormed himself into her heart and she never regretted it.  

  Their on-and-off adventures felt so long ago. They were doing better after some much needed discussions.

  Now they were .. okay.  
  Normal life in a home just for them and minds on everything but treasure in lost cities. They thought that they should try to live a normal life.  
  Elena knew that Nate hated staying in one place for so long. He hated living a “normal life”.

  She knew it wasn’t because of her – at least, she hoped it wasn’t.

  Nate had always been the type that would drop everything he was doing to go hunt down some new adventure. This normal life was keeping him out of trouble and danger. Elena was thankful for the fact. Before she always had to worry about where he would end up.

  This life was much, much safer. Elena didn’t want to constantly stress and worry about him like that anymore. Lost treasures weren’t mentioned anymore in the house. Tales of lost cities were only mentioned when they remembered El Dorado.

  And tonight, while he was joking and being his usual charming self, she could see he was distracted. It was another takeout night – she was busy with another article and he was tired from a long day at work, the both of them cuddled up comfortably on the couch as American Pickers played on the tv in the background. Why did I let him choose what to pick for background noise, she wondered.  
But there was more important things to worry about. Setting her empty bowl on the coffee table, she turned her attention to Nate.

  “Nate?”

  Her husband looked at her and she could feel herself melt like some high school girl. His smile always made her melt. She needed to stop doing that so much – he took notice and simply grinned.

  “Yeah?”

  “We should watch Indiana Jones tonight.”

  The mention of one of their favorite series made him laugh. While they couldn’t go on adventures again, they at least had Indy to keep them company in these troubling times. Reaching out, she gently pinched his cheek.

  “I’m serious! Don’t laugh at me. I hate how boring this show gets.”

  He leaned against her hand, moving so he could place a quick kiss against it, making her laugh. He was always such a dork. Even when they were about to have sex he always found a way to be a giant dork.

  “I’m not laughing at you. I’m just amused you always want to watch them.”

  “Well, can you blame me?”

  “Hmmm…”

  “Oh, shut up!”

  Nights like these always filled the emptiness they felt – Elena felt it and she was sure that he was missing the adventures even more. It must feel like an empty whole in his chest.  
Yet, getting to spend time with the man she fell for so many years ago meant a lot more to her than some dumb adventures.

  But … seeing Nate in his element like that meant everything.

  Even in danger he looked like he was having fun.  
  He shone brighter than any light.  
  He shone brighter than the sun and always took her breath away.

  “I’m sorry, Elena, but you’re such a dork.”

  “And you love it,” she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and simply kissed at his jawline. That earned her a little hum and she buried her face against the crook of his neck. Everything felt right when they could have moments like this.  
She hated to admit it but it really did feel like time stopped.  
  Like they were the only ones.

  “I do. I love it more than anything.” He mumbled, reaching a hand up to undo her hair clip. He began stroking her hair, gently undoing tangles with his fingers, his free hand holding her close to him. She could feel the gentle beat of his heart and she swore she could fall asleep like this. It wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened.

  He was home to her.  
  They could be anywhere and she’d feel safe with him there. He was her protector, her husband, and the person she wanted to spend her life with.

  The intelligent, egotistical, womanizing Nathan Drake was the only man she was this weak for. He was her other half.

  They sat like that for a few minutes, listening to each other breathe, both relaxed. Elena didn’t want the moment to end when he was so gentle with her hair and rubbing his thumb over the exposed skin of her hip. She could sleep…

  “’lena?”

  “Hmm?”

  “The next time you go on a trip for work, can you take me with you?”

  “Oh, Nate… of course.”

  Elena placed a kiss to his neck before leaning back a bit , gently cupping his cheeks in her hands. He looked so relaxed and she felt of use being able to let him feel things like this. He looked content.  He deserved this relaxed life.

  “Good. Because I hate not being able to wake up to you every morning when you go on trips. Video chat is great and all but … time zones are a thing and suck so much ass.”

  Nathan leaned against her hand and she rubbed her thumb in circles across his cheek. They fell into a silence – a comfortable silence with them cuddled close to each other, continuing to listen to each other breathe. Elena could sit like this for hours and she knew that he wouldn’t mind that either.  
  She knew she had articles to be editing.

  He had paperwork to work on for work.  
 She still needed to finish putting clothes away …

  But they could afford to waste time like this.

  This was their home.

  Elena could feel Nate’s hot breath against her neck slow and she leaned her head against his, closing her eyes. A little nap wouldn’t hurt anyone.

  “Love you , Nate.”

  “Love you, too.”


End file.
